To you, my culprit
by Amadi-chan
Summary: Keiichi wakes up in the dark room, unable to recall any of his short-term memories. But one thing is certain, the murderer is there as well, awaiting to finish his life. His memories slowly return to him, but can they help him uncover the truth?


Alright, as most of my work is Umineko themed, I decided to write something completely Higurashi like. :]

This story is written from Keiichi's perspective... And about his memories, it will probably seem confusing. He actually sees himself in those flashbacks, doing the things he has done, and he refers to that him of the past with "me" or "I" at times. I know that it may be a bit hard to comprehend but... gomenasai. xD

* * *

><p>I feel the immense pain in my back.<p>

I lose my balance, falling right forward, my face hitting the ground, with a painful thud, and a crack of my nose.

I'm not sure what happened, or where am I…. my head hurts way to much for me to even try to recall.

Soft, warm blood pours way from my broken nose, and it makes its way across the floor.

Still, I find no strength to raise my head, and face whoever led me into such state. I'm still certain someone is behind me, watching me, awaiting my next move.

My muscles ache, fear over powering my weak body, to the point I do not dare to turn around. I stand no chance against the enemy, so lying face first is the only smart thing for me to do.

Perhaps, recalling my memories could help me somehow…. Maybe I'll be able to know who's attacking me.

I close my eyes tightly, trying my best to remember something, anything, but I find that reaching back anywhere before waking up in this dark place is pointless…. Like trying to capture the reflection of the moon in the water…

No matter how many times you reach out for it, water will be the only thing you'll feel on your skin.

But it too will eventually run trough your fingers, and the outcome will be the same as if it would be if you haven't even bothered trying.

I feel something harp being smacked against my head, causing me a great pain, and I let out a terrified scream.

Shattering…. I lie there. Whoever is behind me, is going to kill me….

Kill me with complete certainty….

I once again close my eyes, something is coming back to me….

A memory….

* * *

><p>"Keiiiii-chan! What are you doing? It's against the rules."<p>

I hear a voice calling me from behind. A friendly, gentle, teasing voice.

I stop running as soon as the voice reaches me.

I turn around towards the person that called out for me.

My eyes meet with green ones.

A green haired girl slowly makes her way towards me, looking at me in disapproving manners, almost angry…. However, that façade fades soon, and she smiles at me.

"What? I thought we were playing Tag….. Weren't we?" I answer back, crossing my arms….

"That's not how we play it, you fool! Kei-kun's so dumb! He can't even remember the simple rules for one game~" She repeats my motion, closing her eyes, smiling teasingly….

Obviously, she's doing this just to get a reaction out of me.

Apparently, she succeeds at that….

"Th…. That's not what rules are like, Mion, that's not. You can't just change them, it's a game that's played worldwide, it has common rules up to it!" I throw my arms around me in a manner that resembles a child, throwing a tantrum.

"Keiiichi…. Are you just saying that because you're a sore loser. No, you haven't lost, you don't know to play a simple game at all! Hah~?" She continued….

"That's not the way, you're stupid, really stupid! Rules don't go that way, one is tagged and he chases the other, until he succeeds to tag someone else. You're the tag, Mion, you're supposed to chase me and catch me!"

"Not anymore~ TAG!"

Before I even realize what's she done, she starts running across the field. I begin to chase her, yelling something about breaking the rules and cheating.

Much a warm, nice memory….

* * *

><p>But almost like there's a wall in front of me, I can not go any further, and therefore, can't see what happened afterwards to me and her. It's sad, because such a thing was a contrast to this darkness now.<p>

Even partially, it made me happy.

A new one begins a few seconds afterwards, almost like a collection of images shooting in front of me.

* * *

><p>We're all in the town…. My friends and I. The five of us.<p>

I can't really tell what are we doing, or why are we there, but we are clearly heading somewhere.

Everyone's in their high mood, joking around and laughing. Our laughter echoes the entire street, capturing the attention of the nearby people.

As we make our way to the certain destination, something changes. One of us slightly looks less cheerful then the others. Rika…. She nervously looks around, almost as if she sees something we don't.

Nobody seems to notice, however.

* * *

><p>Once again, I encounter the same wall, stopping my mind from going any further. The scene once again fades, only to reappear somewhere else. With my memories shifting like this…. it feels a bit sad, if not nostalgic.<p>

The images once again start to appear….

* * *

><p>I'm talking to Mion….. it seems different. She seems worried, blushing, trying to tell me something. We are at the café.<p>

She's trying to mouth something, but she can't. I look puzzled.

Suddenly, she shifts forward, and our lips meet gracefully.

* * *

><p>As much as I wish to find out my reaction…. I can't. My memories seemingly want to lead me somewhere else.<p>

Somewhere far away from this heart warming fragment….

* * *

><p>"Rika-chan….?"<p>

The next scene seems much less heart-warming.. I look anxious, my cheeks flushing, trying to catch my breath. We are in the shrine…. What are we doing here?

"Please, follow my advice, Keichii-kun." Younger girl says, her voice far more mature then it had any right to be.

"….?"

"You don't know what are getting yourself into."

"I don't understand…."

'I Keiichi-kun and Mion-chan continue doing what they're doing, something terrible will happen to them. Mii~"

"What…. What?" I speak up. I seem a bit angered by her behavior. "Who can forbid us?"

Moment of silence. I fear my memories are going to stop now, before I get the answer. Fortunately, they don't.

"Oyashiro-sama, nano desu~"

* * *

><p>My memories shift again…. But I'm thankful. The scene was plain creepy, and even the answer I got wasn't worth it.<p>

But just where is my mind taking me now?

* * *

><p>We are in the mountains. Once again, all of us are there, however, the atmosphere is everything but cheerful. It's terrifying. Blood is spattered all over the hard rocks. What in the world is happening?<p>

I realize. It's not five of us after all…. Not anymore.

Satoko is lying on the rocks, Rena next to her, shaking her. Obviously, young girl's body is the source of the blood.

"Satoko! Satoko! Wake up?" Rena depressively calls out.

Others are too scared and terrified to even react.

We are in the bottom of the large cliff…. We have probably been playing here, in the mountains. Satoko must've fell down from the cliff.

I see tears glistening in my eyes…. as I fall down on the ground, weeping silently.

Others run up to Satoko…. Rika stays there, next to me.

"Satoko! SATOKO!" Their call echoes in the mountains. Yet, it's never to be answered.

The scene…. It's horrifying…. So helpless, hopeless.

I can see Rika's telling me something in the background. I can't hear her, but my past self obviously can…. She isn't crying, or maybe she is….? Her bangs are covering her eyes. I can't see.

But even I proceed to understand her last words….

"It's all your fault…."

* * *

><p>Once again, I find myself thankful to my mind, for taking me away. The scene…. Is just painful, twisting my heart.<p>

Hopefully, the next will be better.

* * *

><p>Just what…. Is going on?<p>

I'm at my place, with Mion…. What's wrong with her? She's crying….

I'm holding her hand…. Her fingernail. Two have been ripped of. She looks upset…. There are strangling marks on her neck. "What is going on!" I hear myself shout…. That's pretty much the only thing I can make out.

She snaps her hand out of my grasp, still saying something. We are arguing. This isn't one of our friendly arguments. I'm only trying to get a hold of her, but my way seems a little too violent.

She's breaking free. Both of us are yelling. I grab her shoulders, only to be pushed away, falling down, smacking my head on the edge of the table.

She runs away, slamming the door behind her. I'm left behind in confusion and pain of the impact.

* * *

><p>My memory shifts again…. I find it hard to breath, as there's some pain in my chest. I can't tell what is the cause of it…. But it hurts.<p>

When I open them, I see myself in a large crowd of people.

I look around, like I'm trying to find something. The anxiety is written all over my face. I am calling out for someone…. I can't make out who, though.

* * *

><p>The pain I my heart becomes harder. I close my eyes, trying to erase it from my mind.<p>

* * *

><p>When I open them…. I see myself once again in the shrine. Blood is splattered all over.<p>

I see a tear rolling down my cheek.

My eyes are blank, my face even more so.

"Rika…."

Lying motionlessly on the floor, I see her. Her eyes open, her stomach slit. A heart breaking sight. To see someone dear, lying like this...

"Rika…."

* * *

><p>But I don't get to observe anymore. My mind obviously wants differ. Heartache is only growing stronger, but I cannot get a hold of reality. The image of a shrine begins to fade….<p>

* * *

><p>I'm at my place, talking on the phone.<p>

"Mion, tell me, where are you! You have to tell me! Please!"

There's a mutter from the other line. It's hard to understand what the other person is saying, but I can clearly tell it's Mion's voice.

I can also tell she's scared, and possibly injured.

* * *

><p>My vision twists, throwing me in a new memory, much before it should…. Much faster then it was last time.<p>

I'm in front of Sonozaki mansion. What am I doing here?

"Let me in! You have to let me in, damn it! Mion! MION!"

However, I can not enter. Two servants are blocking my path, both too strong for me to handle. But who is it appearing from behind them. Mion?

"What's all the noise about?"

"Mion, I thought you…. Mion!" I lean towards my friend, but one of the man block my way, until she gives him the sign to let go.

I hug her, our lips meeting.

"Mion, I thought you…." I speak up, after breaking the comforting embrace.

"I am fine, Keiichi-kun. There's no need for you to worry."

I sigh, obviously realizing this all was probably one of her crazy pranks. But, since she shows no signs she did it, maybe someone else from the class made a joke on our relationship. Not really a nice time to do so, judging by the fact Satoko and Rika were murdered in such a short time span.

But, Mion was fine... so it was just a joke. It didn't matter...

"….?" She puts both of her hands in mine, looking me in the eyes. I return the gentle gaze, before sliding my view down, to see our hands…. Has she painted her nails? Was she actually turning girly?

_Ah_

There's a sudden pain in my head, it causes me to nonchalantly close my eyes. It's hard to bear. What could cause such a pain? It hurts like hell.

* * *

><p>My image once again shifts…. Where am I? I can't tell. Rena…. She's standing next to me.<p>

My face shows the expression of pure terror…. This was impossible? Mion? But, she was alive... That call...

We're in the police station. I can clearly recognize detective Oishii. He seems worried as well. His words…. They stung like a bitter frostbite. I almost regret being able to make out what he is saying to us.

"We found her like this, not too far away from the Sonozaki mansion. She was apparently stabbed in the back a couple of times, then dragged to the spot…. She also shown signs of resistance. One can tell by all the cuts on her face and arms…."

He continues his speech. Mion? She looks different….

Her hair isn't tied into a ponytail…. Her outfit is different as well. She rarely changes her outfit, even if her family is rich.

It might be stupid to assume such a thing, but this isn't Mion.

Mion would never dress as such. She never put her hair down. She told me so once…. I don't know when…. I can't remember…. But something is telling me she told me so….

But if this girl isn't my Mion…. Then who is she.

My thought is broken, as Oishii's voice becomes far more gentle then it usually is.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you kids, or even involving you in such a thing. But you would've have to find out sooner or later…. I need you to tell me, when was the last time you contacted her…."

Once again, I break away from this world…. Mion had to be still alive. This can't be my Mion. She would never dress like this, she wouldn't.

Seeing our faces, he covers her dead body completely….

* * *

><p>My vision changes again, and my being is full with will to see what happens next. I wan't to know. I need to know.<p>

* * *

><p>This time, I see myself not too far from the shrine. This place…. It has such a good view on the village. Hinamizawa, even if I moved here a couple of months ago only….. I feel like I lived here for a thousand years.<p>

Rena…. Once again, she is standing next to me.

Holding my hand firmly….

Somebody is behind us…. Not too far away. I can't tell, since I can't turn around. I can make out small whisper, though….. So weak, fragile, it could be easily confused with the wind.

"Gomenasai…. Gomenasai…."

* * *

><p>Scene again shifts…. It's happening so fast. Come to think of it, every time it happens, it's faster, and much more sudden. I don't even get to the point of reaching a wall anymore. It feels like running trough the pages of the book, without reading what's written.<p>

* * *

><p>This time, it's too dark for me to see where I am. It takes me a couple of minutes to adapt my sight to the darkness surrounding me.<p>

I'm in my own room…. Lying in the bed.

However, I am not sleeping…. My eyes are sprung open, my bed sheet covering half of my face. Watching t from this point, it looks like I'm a child that has just heard a story of a boogeyman, and is too scared to sleep.

But from this point…. I can also see something else. A figure. Somebody standing near the head of my bed…. Just a couple of centimeters away. Wh…. Who is that?

I can't make out much…. But it appears to be a female figure. The sight is unnerving…. But somehow, she doesn't seem threatening….

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai…." So, she's the one I heard earlier…. Who is she? Oyashiro-sama? I always imagined her to be different. Perhaps a bit taller….

But, the me that's lying in the bed right now obviously senses her presence as well…. My pupils twitching from side to side, scanning the room….

Suddenly, the bed sheet is thrown in the air, dramatically, covering my sight…. I can't tell anymore where that me is going, but I hear door shutting closed….

* * *

><p>My image twists again, and forms somewhere else….<p>

But, no more images come to me…. I once again find myself lying in my own blood, with my murderer right behind my. My murderer….

Our murderer….

Whoever is behind me…. Has killed Mion, Satoko, and Rika as well. Whoever stands behind me…. is the culprit of this story.

I find no strength to face the culprit, I just lie on the spot.

And yet, I want to know who it is.

All my thought are interrupted by a strong hit on my head. My murderer…. has some kind of a weapon as well. The pain is too strong…. I feel blacking out…..

I lose the feeling of the ground underneath me…. it feels like I'm floating…. Or maybe even drowning, if we take that the blood in my nose is preventing me from breathing normally. I close my eyes…. The vision turns black….

As soon as I begin to regain my consciousness, the hit on my head once again sends me back in the never ending sea…. My eyes shut, it feels I really am in some kind of a sea….

Some strange sea, unlike any other….

It may sound like I'm hallucinating from the pain…. But every time I receive a blow…. My vision of the strange sea becomes clearer. This sea…. Instead of the sea-life…. It has countless stars floating around, like fish would swim in the depths of the sea.

It's beautiful…. Even if it's the pain that leads me in this world….

However, the vision becomes clearer and clearer with each hit…. So it almost feels like it's the pain that trying to rip me out of this world, instead of to lead me in….

I can see a person in the distance…. She's making her way towards me….

I know who it is, even if I can't see the face clearly….

My Mion….

I reach out for her…. The vision still isn't as clear as I wish for it to be.

She takes my hand, pulling her body closer to mine…. I can feel her breathing, her heart beating…. She puts her arms over my shoulders, as if we are the main characters of some romance movie…. I put my hands around her hips, to complete that perfect image….

And so…. we stare into each other's eyes…. Gradually, I try to ignore my sudden blacking out and appearing on the floor in my own blood…. I just want to stay here, with her….

I look in her eyes…. I say no words, I can't, it hurts too much…. But she answers my question anyway…. She probably read the expression on my face, that emotion in my eyes.

"Someday, Keiichi…. Someday, in some other world." She rests her head on my shoulder. I relax as well….

One last time, reality tries to rip me away from this heaven….

And once again…. I'm lying on the floor, awaiting the blow.

This one…. will be the last one.

My culprit has been hitting me with more and more force by each moment now.

The next blow…. Will be the one to break my bonds with this world, and return me to the sea of the stars, to my love….

With my last strength…. I wonder….

Who is the culprit….

* * *

><p>So who is the culprit, you ask?<br>Finding that out is part of the story, right?

So who is the culprit, you ask?  
>Do you even know what is the culprit in the first place?<p>

So who is the culprit?  
>Who is the culprit that's gonna kill me?<p>

~Frederica Bernkastel~

* * *

><p>So, I hope you annoyed. If you bothered to read it until the end, I am thankful. Also, the clues are presented by Keiichi's memories, so, if one desires, he can try to figure out the culprit.<p>

Once again, thank you for reading it! ^_^


End file.
